


sono hikari de massugu michibītene

by hackercatz (beherrscht)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: (or the threat of;), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bondage, Both of them, Chastity Device, Coming Untouched, Emotionally Repressed, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Getting to Know Each Other, Gun Violence, Handcuffs, Korean Culture Propaganda, M/M, Master & Servant, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Personal Growth, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repressed Memories, Sex Toys, Sexually Repressed, Shut-in, Touch-Starved, Unreliable Narrator, Voyeurism, camboy au, camboy franken and his useless simp raizel, raizel is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beherrscht/pseuds/hackercatz
Summary: その光で真っ直ぐ導いてね。—lead me straight to the one and only light.Camboy AU in which Raizel is a shut-in with too much money on his hands and Frankenstein is the camboy he simps over.
Relationships: Frankenstein & Ragar Kertia, Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 34
Kudos: 84





	1. a moth drawn to the flame

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a lot of things but heavily by: [the shuake camboy fic by jyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132953) and [esc's 50 shades au (that made me obsessed with the concept of a modern au)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473935/chapters/51176596) and that one korean movie where a guy falls off hangang with the intentions to die, doesnt die and accidentally becomes a survivalist in the middle of seoul and then meets a hikkikomori. 
> 
> also shoutout to esc for talking about the messy messy plot with me on cadiscord! all this was a vague blob before they sat down with me and helped me work out the backstory qwq

Curtain drawn tightly together, the nominal spaces that may allow light utterly extinct through excess use of tape, and endless piles of bags in what had once been a hallway that led him to the outside world, Cadis Etrama di Raizel exists independently from the normal flow of time in the solitary of the four walls of his room. Yet even for a reality-detached individual as such as he, there are only two times in a week when he must sync his time according to everyone else.

Right now is one of those times, as indicated by his phone's loud alarm. 

Raizel sluggishly moves from the bed and towards the table, cradling the bottle of sugar-doped Dejawa can bottle in his one hand and his blanket in another. His legs carry him begrudgingly towards the large, plump swivel chair in front of his computer, in which he makes himself comfortable on. With a click of his finger the intricate, three-screened machine come to life, and Raizel patiently waits for the login screen to greet him.

Once it does, he bypasses the security with a quick brush of his fingers over the keyboard, and his various screens greet him. Rubbing his eyes, he pulls up a tab of Chromion that he always keeps minimized in the tray for his bi-weekly connection to humanity. 

Bypassing the paywall with a light touch of his mouse, Raizel enters the stream with relative ease. The chat is already scrolling quickly even though the screen is yet blank, and Raizel watches their depraved, suggestive, hungry words continuously push each other from his sight. He does not avoid his eyes from the words; even the filthy jeers are part of the experience, after all. Humanity's most perverse desires laid bare without any lies or trickery—it's refreshing.

It's only a few minutes of waiting (and observing the masses) when DSPEARED_69—or what the others in the chat like to refer to him as, _Frankenstein_ —pops up next to the chatting logs, his flowing golden locks curled up in orderly chaos and a mauve-tinged onyx facemask covering the upper half of his face. He's dressed in the traditional butler outfit—the jacket, white shirt and the pair of straight black suit pants—complete with a long silk ribbon around his throat that's tied a _bit_ too tight to be ordinary.

 _"Hello, Masters,"_ Frankenstein's suggestive voice leaks from Raizel's dual speakers, " _thanks for joining me today._ " 

Raizel wordlessly thanks him for the stream as the chat replies furiously to his evening greeting. He takes a sip of his sweetened milk tea, enjoying how the tang of sugar remains sticking to his taste buds even after he's swallowed it all down. 

" _Mm, I've been waiting for today a lot, too. I always look forward to our little meetings, but extra today."_ A long, pleased moan as he palms his still-clothed hardness in his pants. _"You know why, right...?"_

Raizel swallows as he _remembers_. Last week, the chat has unanimously agreed to punish the naughty butler for misbehaving and coming all over himself before they gave him permission, by forbidding him from ejaculating for the rest of the week until today's stream. By the time for Frankenstein to log off, he had already sported an impressive hard-on that looked painful. 

A chat pings at the top, informing a very generous donation. _You didn't dare take it off, did you? Show it to us like a good boy you are._

Frankenstein nods frantically as his fingers make haste of the belt and the pants and the underwear, pulling them down all in single efrort to pool around his ankle. The movement leaves him completely bare, showing off the cock ring snugly tied on the base of the flushing crimson cock. The camera quickly zooms in to graze over the length that's bordering on purple, then zooms out to show his overall messy state. His eyes are half-lidded as he groans, " _Masters... I've been so, so good_..." 

Another ping. _And you can be even better for us, don't you?_

 _"Oh, I've learned my lesson. I'll behave, Masters,"_ Frankenstein moans with fake demure, his fingertip grazing over his heated flesh. The trembling, however, is not fake. His lashes flutter as he mewls low and desperate, but a hint of suggestion: " _unless you're_ not _done punishing me...?_ "

Raizel puts the now-empty can down, and pulls his legs up until his knees are hitting his chin. The chat is divided right now on the fronts of continuing or quitting; each donation overwriting another on the screen as they heatedly discuss which would be the best course of action. Raizel doesn't mind either; the two sides clearly being both a part of himself. He feels a twinge of jealousy, looking at this man who can be more than one person when Raizel is incapable of even being one, but it soon gives way for all-encompassing apathy.

A large enough donation immediately silences the busy chat. _I'll let you come, but a whore like you can come without touching your cock. Earn your right. Come untouched._

" _Yes..._ _yes_ ," Frankenstein's hands scrabble against the sheets, then they reach for his length to tear off the ring. Yet the chat pings again before he has the chance: _I didn't say you can do that; unless you can take off the ring without touching yourself. You don't want to disappoint me when I've given you a chance, don't you?,_ and immediately Frankenstein's hands fly away like he's been burnt. His pupils are blown open. _"Yes, yes, of course, Master. Thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself, Master."_

With stilted movement, Frankenstein reaches for the upper drawer, throwing its entire content on the the bed. Out of all the assortment of toys and material he lunges towards the lube, coating his fingers generously and reaching for his entrance. Two fingers enter him easily, and it barely takes him a few seconds to fit a third. With his left hand, Frankenstein fishes out the biggest vibrating toy from the collection, and presses it against his lips all while his fingers continue to stretch his hole loose.

The chats turns cruder, but Raizel has nothing more than a glance to offer it, far too encapsulated by the sight offered to him by the screen next to it. The toy enters his throat as Frankenstein swallows around it, the obscene bulge showing in his slender length the more and more he takes it. All while preparing himself sloppily.

As easily as it entered him, the lengthy vibrator leaves his lips. He repositions himself to be spread out in the bed enticingly and presses the toy against his eager entrance. He moans unbidden, long and hedonistic as the length enters him inch by inch, until he completely bottoms out. _"It's all inside of me n-now, I can feel it pressing against me,"_ he stutters breathlessly.

 _Start the vibrator! Play with yourself! Shove another toy in there!_ It's anarchy in the chat. Frankenstein's eyes slide down the many words, then he playfully flicks the base where the switch is located.

The choked moan that comes from him this time isn't exaggerated in the slightest. The chat goes by so fast it becomes impossible to read the content. Frankenstein, with the vibrations tearing against his core, brings his hands to his cock, only to remember the previous order and to whip his hand away.

 _Do we need to tie you up?_ A screen alert pings.

Frankenstein breathes out, _"oh, is that a_ promise _, Master?"_ between his guttural, desperate moans, making the chat unreadable through its sheer speed again. Raizel watches as the blonde takes a shaky hand down to where the toy is moving, to grab the base to thrust shallowly into himself. _"Oh god, god, I need to touch myself,"_ he slurs, yet his left hand stays transfixed from its place clutching the blankets. _"Please, please, Master, I can't come like this, I can't..."_

The chat disagrees wildly, urging him on with both encouraging and obscene words. Frankenstein twists and groans from his place on the mattress, right hand constantly working the vibrator inside of him until it hits that one spot that makes him lose all his ego and hubris. _"Fuck,"_ he screams, although it resembles more a screech, _"fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck—"_

Raizel watches Frankenstein's every motion with rapt attention, every twist of his wrist, every push he gives, the breathless, desperate sigh he offers so freely. The pale curve of his neck, his slender yet well-built form covered with lean muscle, the strands falling out of their place and spreading around his head like a halo. _"'M close,"_ Frankenstein slurs, pressing the toy even deeper into him. His sapphire eyes have become so unfocused it has morphed into an encapsulating shade of black instead. _"I-I'm going to come, oh, I can't, Master—"_

Frankenstein comes so hard that the ejaculate shoots up high enough to reach his chin. _"A-Ah..."_ He sighs as he reaches under him to turn off the toy still moving inside of him, then turns towards the camera. _"Thanks for joining me today, too,"_ Frankenstein gives a sated, drowsy smile, _"I hope you'll be here this Friday, too, Masters."_ With that, the stream goes off and the people start logging off.

Raizel settles into his chair comfortably, letting his eyes come to a close. In five minutes, Raizel would shoot the streamer his donation, turn off his computer and crawl into the comfort of his blankets, blindly wandering in the perpetual darkness until the alarm forcefully wakes him up from his slumber.

This is all routine.

When he opens his eyes, there is an alert on his screen: _DSPEARED_69 invites you into a private video call._

Raizel freezes, his mouse aimlessly hovering over the pop-up window. _What?_

This is _not_ routine.

He takes a shaky breath in, and slowly drags his mouse towards the _Reject_ button. Raizel is happy with what he has, and desiring anything more may cause his barely-established equilibrium to shatter. Yet, what if this is regarding something he has done, and the host would ban him if he does not accept? Raizel cannot handle such chances. Awkwardly, he clicks the _Accept_ button, hoping he can clear up whatever misunderstanding quickly, and end the call.

Once he does, the maskless face of the man he's been graced with the beauty of for the past three years appears, curled up in vague amusement. There's a loose white shirt on him, as well as the sticky evidence of the stream smeared all over his chest, but the man doesn't seem to be bothered by his sheer obscenity. "Huh, I didn't actually think you'd accept."

Raizel sits there, eyes blown open, painfully out of his own zone. His fingers hover over the keyboard and the chat, is he supposed to say something? He knows how to hold himself in a high-class party, but he doesn't think _staying quiet and nodding in agreement at certain moments_ is going to help him out here, especially since he does not have a video camera of his own.

"Hey," the blonde greets as rubs a towel over his face, then he throws it haphazardly out of screen. There's an easy smile on his face as he manipulates his phone and positions himself on the bed. "Hopefully I'm not interrupting anything important. You _were_ in my stream until a few minutes ago, so..."

Raizel fumbles on the keyboard in frenzy. _Hello, DSpeared_69_ he types out.

He can see the other man's eyes gleam under the artificial light. "You're a shy one, aren't you? Also, just call me Frankenstein, everyone does. You've been watching my stream for so long, so I know you already know that."

Permission given, he quickly types out _Alright, Frankenstein._ Then, more carefully, _Has there been trouble?_

"No, nothing like that. I've just been..." a lick at his lips, "wondering. You've been sponsoring me for years now, practically paid my ass through uni, and you've never spoken in my streams once. A man gets curious, y'know?"

They do? Raizel wouldn't know anything about common sense. He simply accepts the other man's words as law, then lets his fingers hover over the keyboard. _It's nothing._ And it's true—Raizel has so much money that he does not know what to do with sitting in his bank account, he's only glad it's been able to make a difference in someone else's life.

The laughter that comes from the other side of the screen this time is one of disbelief. "Nothing? _Nothing?_ You've paid all my tuition, rent and groceries for years. It's certainly not nothing. People pay one tenth of what you do and act like they're entitled to my body."

 _That is very inelegant of them_.

Frankenstein's eyebrows disappear into his curls. "Yeah. 'Inelegant' is one way to put it, although it isn’t a word _I’d_ use. Some of these people forget that, you know, I'm a person?" The man clears his throat when a bit of silence passes. "I hope this isn't breaking any fantasies for you. That I'm not actually a kinky butler IRL, you know."

Raizel blinks. _That is obvious. I watch because you are unashamed about displaying your body when it is something many people would find embarrassing. It is inspiring._

"Really? So me calling you Master does nothing for you? Now you are straight out insulting me," Frankenstein pouts, then gives a smile he often does in his streams; the utterly encapsulating, devious one. " _Master_ ," he purrs seductively, leaning forward. "You really have nothing you want to do to me? Even when I'm offering myself like this?"

Raizel feels a shiver through his body. _Forgive me, I did not mean to offend you_ , he quickly replies first, then sluggishly he types out a proper explanation, _I simply meant that I would have watched you do anything. Even knitting, perhaps_.

"I _can_ make a killer scarf," Frankenstein notes distantly, his provocative smile falling away. Raizel is not sure if he feels relief or disappointment. "But God. You're absolutely _adorable_ —" a pause packed with confusion "—I really don't know what to call you."

Raizel's finger hovers over the screen for a bit, then. _You may call me Raizel_.

"Alright, Raizel. Anyways—anyways, you don't seem like much of a bad guy."

 _Thank you_ , Raizel's face crumples into relief. _You too._

"Yeah, I'm not bad, just naughty," Frankenstein winks, then laughs to himself. "Anyways. About why I'm contacting you like this. So, through a questionable but not sinister intent, I've managed to find out you also live in Korea—you should _really_ use VPN for stuff like this, Raizel—and you _are_ my top tier donor. So." Frankenstein fidgets. "I was wondering if you would be interested in being a guest in one of my streams. Having sex by myself gets boring after a while."

Out of all terrific thoughts that's crossed his mind ever since he's started this conversation, this is the last option Raizel had expected.

A shrug. "It can be anything you want—position, kinks, whatever; I don't really have hard limits. If you're clean, you can even fuck me raw. I don't mind."

 _I'm not sure_ , Raizel types hysterically, hand shaking. He can't even walk out of his _room_ , how could he possibly do all _that_ in front of a camera?

"Well, usually I'd be a little disappointed and that'd be it, but..." Frankenstein trails off, brushing away a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "You're pretty cute. And actually not a creep. So. I want you to do it, if it's not any trouble."

Frankenstein is so definite and _real_ , utterly sure about what he wants—trusting Raizel despite having conversed over a faceless ghost for less than an hour. He is all everything Raizel is not, and the void within Raizel is drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Like a moth to a flame, Raizel knows he would burn alive if he got too close. Yet. _Yet_.

"Please?"

Breath in. Out. In. Out. _I won't be available for a few more weeks. Would you mind?_

"Not at all," the easy smile Frankenstein gives over the distance makes it almost enough to cancel the horrifying weight of what he's _done_ settling in his stomach. "Mind giving me your number so we can talk over KakaoTalk instead?"

Raizel automatically types his number into the chat, feeling numb. Frankenstein gives him yet another cheerful smile and disconnects, leaving Raizel alone to himself.

For the first time in years—the oncoming silence is suffocating. 


	2. pre-established answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein. Ragar. Shaved ice. Frankenstein's fucking online boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter doesnt have porn and also i think im kinda hyperventilating rn (????) that is why i wrote it very sloppily and with more dialogue than description. but it does have a lot of projection and sexy insight into korean society. aka i complain about grad school (which i will probably end up going to) 
> 
> also the simp energy raizel has in this chapt is strong and it's not even in his POV lmao

"I'm still vehemently against this idea."

**YOU** : I'm out right now, to have bingsu with a friend.

**RAIZEL** : What... is that?

**YOU** : You don't know what bingsu is? You live in Korea?

Frankenstein blows it all off with his spare hand, the one that's not clutching his phone like a lifeline. "Yeah, yeah, it's not safe, there could be a creep, I could probably end up kidnapped and drugged in some illegal human trafficking club. You _said_ all that when I was starting out with the stream, and what happened? You ended up as the _cameraman_." There's a smug smile plastered on him.

Ragar grunts, pulling up his mask and glaring at Frankenstein. "First, don't make jokes about _that_ , you know how I feel about it. Second... Must you choose such a risky partner? Not even Tao can figure out who he is. You know nothing of him. You can choose anybody else."

"So you'd throw me into the arms of Lunark, or even worse, Crombel?" Frankenstein rolls his eyes, although his eyes are still transfixed on his phone screen. He knows Ragar can see him anyways. "I thought you were a _friend_ , Ragar."

**RAIZEL** : I'm sorry.

**YOU** : Hey, you don't need to apologize.

**RAIZEL** : I'm so... horribly out of the loop. You shouldn't have to explain every single bit of your every day life...

**YOU** : Hey, I don't mind explaining.

Ragar sighs. "You can simply _not_ have a collaborative stream. Your viewers are happy with what you show them."

Frankenstein looks at him like he's stupid, then snaps his fingers. "This stuff is like crack cocaine, Ragar. You need to get purer substance into your system to sate you."

"You don't even need the money anymore," Ragar keeps his eyes steadfastly fixed on the blonde who's now returned to attending his phone. "You get paid enough with the graduate program to fund your livelihood."

Frankenstein snorts. "Yeah? So I should just kick the buckets on this thing that pays me 10K every month? That's practically a doctor's pay, Ragar."

"You've already gone to med school. You can be a doctor, if you want."

"Yeah, after _years_ of residency. My brain is too good to rot in a hospital for the next five years."

"So your other decision was to go to _graduate school?_ " Ragar looks at him disbelievingly. "Aren't they both an evolved, legal form of labor extortion?"

**YOU** : It's shaved ice, BTW. (That is short for "by the way".)

**YOU** : Frozen milk shaved to fine layers, often served with red beans and condensed milk. The one I'm eating now is topped with strawberries and mochi, but the standard is can fruits and cherry.

**RAIZEL** : Is it sweet?

**YOU** : I'd say pretty. You could add more syrup to make it sugary.

**RAIZEL** : I see... I'd like to try some one day.

**YOU** : We can meet up at a café that serves one!

**YOU** : Do you like brownies?

Ignoring the pointed comment, Frankenstein takes a bite of the half-melted shaved ice in front of him. "Plus, I _like_ having sex on stream."

Ragar grunts. "I am here?"

Another roll-eye. "And people already _know_ about you. You're the goddamn reason why everyone on the stream calls me _Frankenstein_. Thank God you didn't end up moaning my real name on there." 

A silent sigh. "If it would have stopped you from doing something like this, I would have shouted it a thousand times."

Frankenstein smirks. "Too late for regrets now."

**RAIZEL** : I like brownies, yes.

**YOU** : Good. There's one with brownies on top.

**RAIZEL** : !

**RAIZEL** : But... I'm not sure I can visit alongside you.

**YOU** : Come on, Raizel. The summer heat will not murder you.

**RAIZEL** : You do not know that

Affected by the air of disapproval, Frankenstein finally tears his eyes away from the screen, pouting. "Come on, Ragar. As most of our disagreements go, you have two choice here: you either agree with me, or I make a pretty face at you long enough that you have to agree with me."

Ragar, still unsure, pokes a strawberry at top with his fork. "I just want you to take more care of yourself, you don't know at _all_ who he is, it could easily be dangerous—"

"It's a better option than a predatory lady who wants to eat me alive and a creepy old man who wants to get in my pants, don't you think?" Frankenstein smiles sunnily, using the spoon to shovel a bit of milk ice into his mouth. Ragar's glare doesn't dissipate. "Alright, alright. I'll ask him some stuff."

**YOU** : If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?

**YOU** : My friend is hell bent on disagreeing with me on this he thinks you're some ugly creepy old man.

**RAIZEL** : Er

**RAIZEL** : Twenty eight

**RAIZEL** : Apparently

Frankenstein flips his phone over to show Raizel's message. "'Apparently'?" Ragar questions, and Frankenstein shrugs. Over the course of the few days of texting with Raizel in every available time of his day, he's gotten used to the quirks.

**YOU** : You don't keep track of your own age?

**RAIZEL** : It's not something I think about every day.

**YOU** : Okay, I don't like to think about my age either.

**YOU** : It's discouraging to think about how many years have passed in my life already

**RAIZEL** : How old are you?

**YOU** : Twenty five

"You still don't know how he looks," Ragar comments begrudgingly.

"Why the hell would I care about that? The only thing that’s relevant here is his dick size," Frankenstein easily counters back. "He's _definitely_ a virgin, though. It's very cute."

**RAIZEL** : Didn't you say you were going to meet your friend for lunch? To grade undergraduate reports?

**YOU** : Oh shit

**YOU** : The undergraduate reports

"Goddamnit," Frankenstein repeats in real life, going for his bag and pulling out the stacks of paper, "I haven't started grading the undergraduate lab reports."

"Stop texting your boyfriend and do them, then," Ragar mutters behind his mask, but Frankenstein catches the words nonetheless.

He doesn't comment on it, instead preferring to pop a red sharpie open by biting the cap and pulling on the pen. With disquieting speed, he goes through the many notebooks, tearing through the sophomore lab reports and writing little comments in the margin. Between them, he takes precious few seconds to undo the screen lock of his phone by pressing his finger to the fingerprint sensor.

**YOU** : I'm doing them now.

**RAIZEL** : That is good.

**YOU** : By the way, would you mind if my friend came along with me whenever you first met me?

**YOU** : And the rehearsal?

**YOU** : And pretty much anytime else?

**YOU** : Sorry, but he'll be there at the filming, too, so it'd be for the best if you get used to him.

**RAIZEL** : Maybe I'm not the best person for this role...

**YOU** : No

**YOU** : You have to you promised

"Fine, but I'm going to whatever meeting you have with this suspicious 'Raizel'," Ragar states determinedly, expectedly. "He could be lying, and I would not take my chances."

"Already way ahead of you," Frankenstein waves his phone, then goes back to grading. "You'll stalk me if I didn't let you, anyways."

**YOU** : Please?

**YOU** : I'll have him on a leash. He won't say anything _that_ mean.

**YOU** : You have to say yes I'm pretty

**RAIZEL** : I

**RAIZEL** : Okay

"He says yes," Frankenstein hums as he plucks the sharpie cap and shuts the stationary close, placing it back on the lab coat's breast pocket. "So we have come to an agreement and I've finished my quota for the day! I'd say that was a very efficient lunchtime."

Ragar, patiently, quietly, puts the spoon down on the now-empty dish. And seriously, he turns to his friend of five years, gazing down, "Frankenstein, you know why I'm concerned. I do not mean to question your choice, it's that..."

Frankenstein sighs, packing the reports back into his bag. The corner of his eyes crinkle in fondness. "I know." He's a researcher, a pioneer; he can't stay stagnant, must meet new people and expand his horizons because being like this is simply who he is. But he always appreciates what Ragar does for him; it's because he has someone like Ragar watching his back that he can be as reckless as he is. "But being overly cautious cuts off so many interesting opportunities, don't you think? I ended up meeting _you_ in a stupid drinking competition, too."

(He must continue moving forward lest he fall behind and the monster of his own making have a chance to devour him. He would never be able to get back up.)

At the mention of their first meeting, Ragar clears his throat and fixes his mask. "Please try to remember you have people who care for you. And that you are not exempt to the dangers of the world because of your so-called genius, Frankenstein."

They have a silent moment, appreciating each other's presence. It's broken when Ragar declares, "I will bring a gun to this meeting when it happens."

" _Goddamnit_ , Ragar."

* * *

Raizel

I'm out right now, to have bingsu with a friend. 

Raizel  
What... is that?

You don't know what bingsu is? You live in Korea?

Raizel  
I'm sorry.

Hey, you don't need to apologize.

Raizel  
You shouldn't have to explain every single bit of your every day life...

Hey, I don't mind explaining.

It's shaved ice, BTW. (That is short for "by the way".)

Frozen milk shaved to fine layers, often served with red beans and condensed milk. The one I'm eating now is topped with strawberries and mochi, but the standard is can fruits and cherry.

Raizel  
Is it sweet?

I'd say pretty. If it's not enough for you, you could always add more syrup to make it sugarier.

Raizel  
I see... I'd like to try some one day.

We can meet up at a café that serves one!

Do you like brownies?

Raizel  
I like brownies, yes.

Good. There's one with brownies on top.

Raizel  
!

But... I'm not sure I can visit alongside you..

Come on, Raizel. The summer heat will not murder you.

Raizel  
You do not know that

If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?

My friend is hell bent on disagreeing with me on this

He thinks you're some ugly creepy old man.

Raizel  
Er

Twenty eight.

Apparently.

'Apparently'? You don't keep track of your own age?

Raizel  
It's not something I think about every day.

Okay, I don't like to think about my age either.

It's discouraging to think about how many years have passed in my life already...

Raizel  
How old are you?

Twenty-five.

Raizel  
Didn't you say you were going to meet your friend for lunch? To grade undergraduate reports?

Oh shit

The undergraduate reports

I'm doing them now.

Raizel  
Good.

By the way, would you mind if my friend came along with me whenever you first met me?

Raizel  
And the rehearsal?

And pretty much anytime else?.

Sorry, but he'll be there at the filming, too, so it'd be for the best for you to get used to him as soon as possible..

Maybe I'm not the best person for this role....

No

You have to you promised

Please?

I'll have him on a leash. He won't say anything that mean.

You have to say yes I'm pretty

Raizel  
I

Okay.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt become a doctor because i didnt want to deal w 4 years of residency (and this is coming from a person who wanted to become a psychiatrist until they were 17) and i think franken would like to be exempt from the 4am scan checks too so grad school it is


	3. uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raizel can't say no to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you there! there! yes! you! when is the last time you hydrated yourself? drink water! if you haven't had anything to eat for a while, get something to eat, even if it's a small snack!

Raizel wakes from his nap to the complete darkness that is his room, and his hand immediately goes for the phone that lies on the cabinet on top of it. Checking the phone, he realizes that thankfully he has not slept through the alarm (not that it's ever happened before.) When that ringtone blares from the machine, Raizel will begrudgingly rise from his bed, crawl forward to the desk for the stream. Until, he lets his eyes drift shut for a bit more rest—

Before he can properly slip away, his phone makes a chirp, and Raizel blearily raises it above his head to check whatever message that has arrived.

**FRANKENSTEIN** : Good evening! :) Finally done with lab work, tossed off the coat and crashed on the bed. Ten minute of break before I have to start prepping.

 **FRANKENSTEIN** : Going to be here for today's stream?

 **YOU** : Yes, of course.

 **FRANKENSTEIN** : There's no point for that question though, is there? _Of course,_ indeed. I don't think you've missed my streams for years.

 **YOU** : It's been years?

 **FRANKENSTEIN** : Yes. Time sure flies, doesn't it?

 **YOU** : I didn't know...

 **FRANKENSTEIN** : You really don't have a concept of time... I'm really curious about what you do for a living, but you don't seem that keen to tell me so I won't ask.

Good, because Raizel isn't quite sure what he does, or even _did_. Recalling what he did before shutting himself to the solitary of his apartment is a haze to him. And Raizel has warily learned that he's thoroughly incapable of saying no to Frankenstein in any capacity.

The messenger informs that he has another message again. Another thing Raizel has noticed: Frankenstein, the socially adept out of the two, gregariously leads the conversation even without any words returned from Raizel's part. It's refreshing to be able to take such a passive role in conversation, and Raizel appreciates what Frankenstein does for him. 

**FRANKENSTEIN** : Had dinner yet?

Raizel frowns. He's last eaten when... He's not sure when he's last eaten. Outside of Frankenstein's time-informing messages like _good evening_ or _I'm having lunch_ Raizel has no concept of time. He doesn't need them, after all.

**YOU** : I'm not hungry...

 **FRANKENSTEIN** : I'm going to assume that reply means you have not eaten.

 **FRANKENSTEIN** : Eat, please.

A sigh. But he does push himself to his two legs, rolling the blanket around him like a cape as he trots forward to the part of his room he keeps the rations stacked. He fishes out an instant ramen cup among the many shipped items then squints to check the brand—it's Sesame Ramen. Pleased with the result of his hunt, Raizel returns to his desk and snaps open a two liter water bottle.

As the water boils in the miniature electric kettle on his desk, he sends a quick message to Frankenstein in order to inform him of the completed task.

**YOU** : Okay.

He really can't say no to him.

**FRANKENSTEIN** : Good! :) I don't want you to faint before meeting me.

 **FRANKENSTEIN** : What are you having?

 **YOU** : Instant ramen.

 **FRANKENSTEIN** : Didn't you say you didn't have anything today?

 **YOU** : I don't remember when I ate. 

**YOU** : I'd have rice if I'm hungry, but I'm not...

 **FRANKENSTEIN** : Okay. What did you eat yesterday?

 **YOU** : Instant ramen.

 **FRANKENSTEIN** : Oh my god.

 **YOU** : It was Kimchi Ramen though.

 **FRANKENSTEIN** : Oh. my god.

 **FRANKENSTEIN** : Go outside to eat! Order something in! Stop eating instant ramen!

 **YOU** : I like ramen, though...

 **FRANKENSTEIN** : You're gonna die of hypernatremia and nutrition imbalance.

 **YOU** : ):

 **FRANKENSTEIN** : I graduated medical school. I get to yell at you.

 **FRANKENSTEIN** : That is it. We are meeting next week and I'm feeding you personally.

_What now?_ Raizel's fingers on the tinfoil cap of the ramen tremble as he pours the water carefully.

**FRANKENSTEIN** : Oh, also Ragar finished the stuff with the cameras so I'm on the bed now.

 **FRANKENSTEIN** : Thinking about me?

 **YOU** : We are conversing. Why would I think about anyone else? That would be very rude of me. 

**FRANKENSTEIN** : Okay, fine. What are you wearing?

 **YOU** : A shirt...

 **FRANKENSTEIN** : You really don't know how sexting works, do you.

 **YOU** : What's sexting?

 **FRANKENSTEIN** : Never mind. Check your computer.

Raizel's computer comes to life as he clicks on the power button. When it completely powers up, there is already a familiar pop-up message waiting for him. This time, when he clicks the accept button, it's with less terror and more anticipation mixed with resignation.

So the resulting, _"for fuck's sake, Frankenstein!"_ , clearly not from the voice he has become accustomed to hearing, surprises the soul out of him that he almost closes the tab in fear. 

There's a blur of yellow pressed close to the cameras as Frankenstein yells, "what _now?_ I did everything you asked for!" then it suddenly pulls back, the lenses properly refocusing on Frankenstein's familiar form.

Trying to ignore what he just heard, Raizel types out the words shakily.

**YOU** : Hey.

"Sorry about that," Frankenstein rolls his eyes dramatically, eliciting another distressed shout from behind the camera that Raizel cannot see. "That's Ragar. He's the cameraman who works with me _and_ my best friend, so I can't kick him out of the room." Another yell. "Yes, I've checked the cuff safety _four times_ , I doubt it's suddenly going to malfunction in the middle of the show. If I keep messing with it, the chance of that happening would only increase! You're here in case something really goes wary, anyways." 

**YOU** : Cuffs?

At his message, Frankenstein pulls a toy under the pillows and waves it in front of the camera for Raizel to inspect—it's a leather padded replica handcuff. "Yeah, this baby. I grabbed it off an online shop and made little modifications here and there. They come with a safety that would let me release it by myself, right here," Frankenstein presses them closer to the lenses and Raizel sees it, a small latch in the corner of the toy that the thumb would easily be able to reach. "And Ragar has made me assure him that it works. Four times. It'll probably end up breaking before I can use it in the stream at this point. Is this kind of your kink? I'm actually curious what you go for." 

**YOU** : I see. Er, I have a question. 

**YOU** : What's a kink? I doubt you mean a sudden twist or fold in what is otherwise straight. 

Frankenstein stares at him—the camera, technically—with such a blank look Raizel fumbles on the seat even though he's aware the other can't even see him. "Are you serious? Are you _fucking kidding me_ right now?" 

Raizel is not 'kidding around', so he replies accordingly:

**YOU** : No.

"That wasn't a literal que—never mind," Frankenstein sighs, placing the cuffs under the pillows to lie down properly on the bed. His black silk ribbon flutters as he does. "A kink is a sexual preference. Stuff like... me pretend to be a butler, for one, the handcuff for another. The stuff that helps you get off easier. You have something like that, right? Even if something that's vanilla?"

Raizel thinks about it. He doesn't think he's thought much about sex before the streams, and he's never actually _jacked off_ before.

**YOU** : I suppose... then you are my kink.

Frankenstein, after his eyes run over the text, gives him a laugh filled with disbelief. "That's not—not how this works, but you're really sweet, Raizel. So I'm your only sugar baby, huh?" A wink.

**YOU** : You are hardly a baby. 

"That is _definitely_ a yes. God, and I can't believe Ragar is worried that you may be a stalker."

Raizel feels his heart constraint.

**YOU** : Your friend cares a lot for you. You should take his advice.

The one on the other side of the camera only waves his hand and sighs. "I know, I _know_. There can be the chances that you're actually some faceless ghost that is actually out to kidnap me and mutilate me in some private shack, but I tend to have a pretty good grasp of people's intentions after talking to them for a bit, internet and real life both. But Raizel, you're one of the nicest and the most polite people I've talked over the internet, and I _genuinely_ would like to know you better."

A blush rises to his cheek at the compliment. Raizel pulls his knees upward and into the blankets before he types out his reply.

**YOU** : Thank you.

A kind, heartwarming smile is returned his way. "You're welcome." Then, thoughtfully he adds, "I'm sure Ragar will warm up to you eventually when you prove that you're not an internet AI and an actual, living person when we all meet up next week."

In surprise, Raizel almost tips his ramen cup, then remembers that he _had_ a ramen cup. When he quickly removes the cap and swishes at the soggy noodles, he finds that the noodles have swelled to just the level he likes them. He takes a bite, even though his throat is closing up—he did make a promise, after all. 

**YOU** : Do we have to?

Frankenstein rolls his eyes. "Yes, Raizel. We _have_ to meet up. You can't desperately hide yourself from me forever. Remember the part where we have to have sex on camera? The faster you get used to my presence and his, the better."

Raizel's hand shakes, and his breathing turns shallow. Next week. When he first agreed with Frankenstein's inane request half a week ago, that didn't seem any time soon—after all, Raizel has forgotten how long _a week_ even was. But now, half a week later, he is by no means any closer to stepping out but the date crawls closer and closer. It's just all too much for him to process, it's completely overwhelming—

**YOU** : I'm sorry

 **YOU** : Maybe this really was a bad idea

 **YOU** : I'm sorry

"Hey, hey," Frankenstein's eyes widen as he taps the screen like he can somehow _see_ Raizel hyperventilating on the other side. "If you can't make it, I don't mind coming over to your place instead."

That's even more out of question, he thinks, with a quick sweep of the mess that is his room. Raizel should draw a line. Tell Frankenstein this can't continue. Return to the balance he's established and lived in ever since he can remember, banish himself into the darkness until he forgets _this_ , too. 

But—Raizel _enjoys_ these little talks with Frankenstein despite having had them for only a few days, he finds himself confessing selfishly. He doesn't want to lose the fragile relationship he's built with his guiding star, being perceived by this extraordinary man. The oft-meaningless conversation and warm friendship Frankenstein has offered to him so freely without demanded any words in return has become the very fuel for Raizel's corpselike soul to feed on to remember what it meant to be human—Frankenstein has reminded Raizel what it meant feel _alive_ when Raizel himself had forgotten.

He also wishes for it, the mundane life Frankenstein talks to him about. He wishes to be _in_ the mundane life Frankenstein talks to him about. And that desire—desire he's forgotten how to have for so long while being lost in the numbness of his own heart—arms him with bravery. 

**YOU** : No, it's fine. I can meet you outside next week. 

The man on the other side glances at him wordlessly, then sighs. "If you say so. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything. I forget about it, but having sex on camera is a _lot_ for most people. You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Raizel knows this word, at least. He's often seen it mentioned on the chatting box.

**YOU** : Yes. Is that relevant? 

Frankenstein laughs. Raizel feels his cheek flare up again. "No, not really—personally, I think it's cute." He pauses, his eyes flicking upwards to check the time. "Shoot. I've really got to go now."

"Frankenstein. You forgot to ask him for the _only thing_ you were supposed to ask him about." The scary cameraman's voice floats from off-screen, and the camera suddenly wobbles and focuses back on Frankenstein's face.

"Ah, fuck. Yeah, okay. My friend Ragar here is gravely concerned for your performance," the camera turns dynamically once again to focus shakily on a different blonde holding up a video camcorder, "this is Ragar, by the way, so I want you to be at the part of the chat this time 'round. Come on. You've got to have _something_ you want to do to me."

Raizel is about to tell him he really, really doesn't before he remembers how Frankenstein replied last time: _now you're straight out insulting me_. Raizel taps the half-eaten ramen cup. He recalls the last stream, Frankenstein lost in the haze of pleasure with the toy buried inside of him, his reddened cock bordering a purplish color as it fights against the tight ring on the base. The droplet of sweat rolling down and outlining the curve of his neck, the pink tongue escaped between his bitten sanguine lips, the fervent moans and pleas—

Frankenstein is staring at the camera intently. Raizel feels perceived for his depraved lust despite the lack of a feed to return his image back to the other.

**YOU** : Is it possibly to send you the messages privately?

Aware of another victory in grasp, Frankenstein's eyes glint blithely. "Of course. I keep the messages in the main chat filtered, anyways. It's a goddamn _mess_ in there." A yell that Frankenstein turns his attention to with the snap of his head. "Yeah, I'm finished, I'm _finished!_ " He immediately turns his attention back to Raizel when he gets the chance, waving a quick, "okay, I've got to go! See you in a few minutes!" before disconnecting into the darkness.

Not quite aware of what just happened, Raizel pushes away the half-eaten ramen away and pulls his legs up until his sock-adorned feet are placed precariously on the edges of his swivel chair.

A private chat box pops up on top of the fast-running public one. On the top of it is a pinned message: _you promised, Raizel :)_

Raizel is so, _so_ fucked.

* * *

The stream starts two minutes late today.

When the camera comes alight to show the sights of the leather padded handcuffs bound tightly on his wrists, all whiny complaints about how the succinct camboy is late today is immediately drowned out by the enthusiastic catcalling. Raizel appreciates how his meticulous hair is spread out on the silken sheets under him, and the first few buttons of his blouse are undone, exposing the expanse of his toned chest. His body is turned in a position that must be heavy on the spine, simultaneously showing off his face and his back, where the handcuffs are innocuously tied against his wrist, and also the curve of his ass. Complete with the thoroughly enchanting, diabolical smile he offers for the camera.

"Sorry for being a bit late, Masters," Frankenstein coos seductively, "I'm in a bit of a bind, you see..."

Witnessing Frankenstein flow so naturally from the haughty, self-dependent self to the hopelessly submissive persona within a blink of an eye is breathtaking. Superficial, completely voluntary submission, but nonetheless—offered freely, and so proudly. Raizel once again feels something ugly within himself shift. Envy over how easily Frankenstein can be like this. 

Then he remembers that Frankenstein had been late because of _himself_ , and it all makes way for overwhelming guilt. 

**YOU** : I'm so sorry for distracting you. :( 

"No! Master, there's no need for that," Frankenstein breathes out. Raizel doesn't miss the singular form; this isn't aimed at the chat, this is for _him_. Raizel teeters a bit closer to the monitor feeling his heart gallop, and he finally understands why people so desperately try to get Frankenstein's attention by paying him absurd amounts of money. None as absurd as Raizel himself, but to Raizel numbers never held much weight.

Frankenstein, limited in the number of limbs he can use, struggles and twists within the bond, body turning as he does. It shows off how the button and the zipper of his black slacks have already been undone, and faintly, Raizel notices how his thighs tense in a familiar way. 

A thought strikes his mind, and Raizel's eyes widen fractionally. It makes sense, considering that Frankenstein's actions are limited with his arms tied behind his backs, that he would place a toy within him before starting the stream today. Perhaps the toy had been inside him first when he's begun messing with the locks of the handcuffs, and they accidentally snapped shut when he had been lost to ecstasy, forcing Frankenstein into this utterly vulnerable position in front of his many masters... 

He's not the only one who's come to the conclusion. The chat leers and whistles in the way it usually does, and soon one pings on the very top: _You couldn't even wait for us and that was why you were late, huh? Whorish thing. Take your pants off._

Raizel doesn't agree with the language of the message, so he types out his own with nimble fingers.

**YOU** : You're so beautiful. Will you remove your garments, please?

"Yes, _yes_ ," Frankenstein moans like a parched man, moaning long and desperate as he grinds his ass down to push the slacks off himself slowly. Raizel isn't sure which comment had been the fuel for that moan, but from Frankenstein's usual attitude towards degradation and punishment, he decides it must be both. 

Soon the clothes are bunched up around his ankles, and he's moaning unabashedly, perfectly aware of the many eyes hungrily devouring the sight of his naked form. His already-hard cock drips precome copiously which slides down the shaft and makes a mess on the sheets under.

Without even being _touched_. The sheer level of control Frankenstein has over his body is astounding to someone like Raizel who can barely coordinate their mind and body most of the time. Raizel watches hawk-like as Frankenstein whimpers and digs his toes into the blanket under him, humping the air indecently, yet still so enticingly. Each little thrust against the air lifting his body just enough for the streamers to get a peek of the toy buried so thoroughly deeply in Frankenstein's body. 

"Ah, Master..." Frankenstein moans needy after offering the show, turning his face to the camera to offer a dazed smile. "I'm so close now, I-I'm almost there..."

The chat is mayhem as the many bubbles and pings command him to dirty himself with his own seed, but Frankenstein keeps his eyes fixed to the chat even as the donations roll in. After a pause, hopefully not long enough, Raizel realizes Frankenstein is waiting for _him_. He quickly scrambles to type his reply, feeling his cheeks burn candidly despite the heavy air conditioning of the room. 

**YOU** : It'd be an honor to watch you come.

"I—" Before Frankenstein can string a proper reply, his body gives a convulsing spasm as he comes all over himself, dirtying his shirt and leaving white smears all over his immaculate black jacket. Some droplets manage to even reach the long ribbon Frankenstein keeps tied around his neck, making it stick to his clothes now. He gives a dazed shiver and looks towards the camera, voice croaking as he barely whispers, "thank you, Master. Please, the keys to the handcuffs are..." 

Raizel bites his lips, looking at how the bondage accentuates the curve of Frankenstein's body. As much as he would not mind watching Frankenstein curl his elegant digits around his own cock, he finds himself wanting to—as dangerous as that was—for something else. Frankenstein wanted to know about Raizel's desires, didn't they? So he bravely reaches for the keyboards. 

**YOU** : Can you do another, still tied up like this?

Frankenstein's eyes flare brightly in excitement for a brief second, although it diminishes as he throws his head back, trembling. " _Another?_ Master, I just came, I can't do anoth—" He chokes as the change in position presses the vibrator right against his prostate. "It's too much, it's all _so much_ —" 

Raizel winces, feeling the guilt crash down at the face of Frankenstein's panic. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. After all, every time Raizel tries to reach out all he does is hurt an innocent someone; he should have never vocalized what he wanted, he should have cut Frankenstein off when he had the chance—

**(ΦωΦ)** : if ur panicking abt this btw boss is fine 

**(ΦωΦ)** : hes just dramatic af so dw

 **(ΦωΦ)** : he didnt even do his first lvl of safewords so hes rly getting off on this 

Raizel does not understand any of these shorthands, but he understands the gist of what the messages are trying to say: _Frankenstein is fine_. He's simply misunderstood again because of his lack of experience and tact, weighing Frankenstein with worries. A little bit calmer now, he realizes that he himself can discern the difference with the three years of stream watching experience he has under his belt. 

**YOU** : I'm sorry. 

"Stop— _fucking apologizing_ ," Frankenstein hisses through his teeth in a volume that the camera barely captures. The chat is rightfully confused over what he has said, but the queries soon fall away when Frankenstein moans earnestly with almost-cries and the perverts choose to rather urge him to yet another orgasm. 

The ejaculate on his shirt hasn't even dried, but Frankenstein somehow manages to will himself to get hard once again. If the first time has been simply interesting, this time it's _fascinating_. Raizel couldn't look anywhere else but the screen even if he tried. 

Frankenstein's arms twist to a painful angle, but he only moans from the pain. His cock, although it jumps at his action, still stays painfully hard in his pants, staining his shirt with precome even more. The chat asks for something, and Frankenstein sluggishly reorganizes his body to be sprawled on the bed, his feet digging into the sheets, thighs spread out, and his hips tilted up so everyone can see the toy working inside of him, as well as the sight of his balls pulled tautly and his cock. It even pushes up his shirt to show off his fit body, and the chat 

"I can't," voice heavy with grief and resignation. "I can't—I need more stimulation— _Master_ , it's t’much—"

The chat pings. _Don't you want to be good for all of us?_ Frankenstein whines on the bed loudly, his eyes closing shut as he mindlessly humps the air, trapped at the high just before the peak. "Please, more, give me _more_ ," Frankenstein moans, and wordlessly, he mouths something so faint that Raizel barely catches it. His breath stutters when he realizes what it is.

_Raizel, please._

He whimpers alone in the darkness, feeling his hair stick to himself despite the cool air surrounding him. This is straight out _cheating_. Raizel feels like he's being set alive and freezing at absolute zero at once. For what, Raizel wants to ask back, but he knows what he has to do—he's seen the way Frankenstein had purposefully dug the handcuff into his skin, the bite painful enough to sear, and how his body had responded in turn.

**YOU** : You think you deserve anything more when you can't even come when your Master commands you? I had expected better from you.

Raizel hopes it sounds cold enough for Frankenstein to get off to, and Frankenstein's body reacts like clockwork, moaning with his exhausted voice. "N-No, I can do it," he shakes his head, despite having argued otherwise right before. "I can be good. I can prove myself. Please. _Please_ —"

The silence speaks in Raizel's stead. Frankenstein trembles in a strange stasis, trying to grind the toy down inside his body and trying to thrust into the air that would give at least a little contact with the wind. After a single, painful jerk of his body he once again, the pulse harder despite being the second time.

Once the orgasm blows over, Frankenstein pants silently into the air. "Fuck," he whispers after, the toy still drilling against his prostate. Raizel perfectly echoes his sentiments.

* * *

When Raizel accepts the private video call, it isn't once again Frankenstein's voice that greets him, it's the _very_ agitated cameraman's.

"You're lucky people haven't realized that you had a separate private chat open, because—"

" _Alright_ , Ragar. That's enough." Frankenstein rolls his eyes on camera, then whips Ragar with his free hand (or so Raizel assumes from the motion and the direction of the sound.) "Raizel's here again! Hey, Raizel—that was hot, though my arm is strained as hell. How was it for you?"

Raizel looks downwards feeling very uncomfortable in his own pajama pants, then pulls his head up.

**YOU** : You are very good at what you do.

Frankenstein's eyes are utterly wicked as he drinks down the compliment like a parched man. "I _know_. It's not the only thing I'm good at, too."

" _Frankenstein._ " The voice that floats from offscreen is so disapproving that Raizel gets a whiplash from it. However, the man the actual comment is directed to only shrugs it off, obviously used to this treatment. 

Raizel watches as a metaphorical light bulb snaps on above Frankenstein's head. "Oh, _Ragar's_ here! Raizel, want to watch me suck him off? It's his payment for holding the camera during my streams, and Ragar's cock isn't that bad."

" _Not that bad?_ " 

Frankenstein rolls his eyes and stage-whispers. "I've gotten attached to the overprotective mama hen the dick's attached to over time, too. Hey, Ragar, take my phone."

Before Raizel can even reply to the question, the sight shifts drastically and he sees Frankenstein on his knees, the cuffs now tossed to the side along with the pants around his ankles, rubbing his cheek against a large bulge that he assumes is Ragar. "Do you like what you see?" Frankenstein murmurs seductively, eyes half-lidded. "I can do this for you too, when we meet up. If you want me to."

The thought manifests in Raizel's mind before he can even protest—Frankenstein kneeling beneath his feet, his arms linked at his back, his cheek against the soft skin of Raizel's inner cheek. His hot, living breath against the bulge that must surely form, more in control through subservience, delighted to offer himself so freely. To Raizel, who isn't even remotely deserving of someone like Frankenstein, with so much life and energy packed into him he surely must burst. He whimpers, and once again is glad that Frankenstein has no way of seeing his reactions. He's embarrassed himself through text enough. 

Frankenstein's talented mouth makes work of the zipper, pulling down the tag with practiced ease. Raizel, despite being so flushed he feels all the blood rush to his cheek, cannot tear his eyes from the private show, the show only he is allowed to bear witness to. Frankenstein smiles knowingly, like he's perfectly aware what he's doing to Raizel—although it'd be more accurate to say that Frankenstein simply believes in his talent in the art to know that nobody could ever resist him, although that confidence is even more captivating to someone like Raizel—as he licks down a stripe on the still-clothed heat in front of him. He makes a show of it, moaning as he sucks on the fabric, dampening it with his saliva. 

When he pops off and moves his hands up to pull at the rubber band, he distantly notes, "it's been like, what, four years and you get hard every time you see me on the bed? I'm flattered."

"You are," Ragar's voice is very strained compared to how it's been mere minutes ago, " _very_ talented at what you do. Frankenstein."

Frankenstein's laughter comes out as little puffs against the flesh, and the camera teeters as the recipient shudders. It gives a full-out shake when Frankenstein takes the head into his mouth, suck loudly enough that the phone camera catches the perverted sound, then grazes his teeth against the slit, eliciting another shake. Yet instead of taking it properly into the cavity he decides to back away, brushing a stray strand of hair away from his face as he drags his tongue down sensually to slather the cock with spit.

Tonguing the length like it is popsicle, his eyes flick upwards towards Ragar, and simultaneously, towards Raizel. His eyes glint with so much life and power, perfectly aware of being the siren that he is. _I hope you're watching me. I know you're watching me._

Once he reaches all the way to the base, he drags his lips sensually upwards, but this time there is a flash of white between the flesh. He continues the slow torture until he reaches the top once again, collecting the precome and sucking them away.

The view tips on the axis again when Frankenstein pulls away, his teeth lightly grazing the sensitive flesh. "Come on, you know you can be a little rougher with me."

"I'm holding the _goddamn phone_ , Frankenstein," Ragar grunts, but one hand come around to thread through the long golden locks, getting a firm hand upon them. "Because _you_ have asked me to. Unless you're fine with me putting this down."

Frankenstein opens his mouth to retort, but before anything can come out Ragar slams his hips, forcing his length into his mouth and down his throat. From the way Frankenstein's hand immediately falls down and his eyes slip shut, he's perfectly fine with having his voice cut off. Raizel clutches his knees tighter feeling a bit shaken, because it _surely_ must be difficult to breathe, but Frankenstein only smiles around the intrusion in his mouth and presses even _more_ of it into his mouth with relative ease. He only stops when the balls are brushing against his lower lip and his nose is deep in pubic hair.

Then, the two of them start to move, and it gets hard to see with all the minute tremors and shaking. The whole view is covered by Frankenstein's lengthy hair, and the barest hint of the cock entering and leaving him, and all he can hear is the haggard breathing and the wet sounds of a throat around a dick—to say, there's none of the planned gracefulness there are in the streams, making it hit more viscerally that he's being allowed into something that is obviously personal. He feels like a perverted voyeur watching, and _disgust_ isn't the only emotion Raizel feels.

Raizel feels the heat coil in his lower body as the two near their own climax, and when Ragar finally jerks, throwing the camera view to the white ceiling, Raizel also whitens out for a second, soiling his pants.

When he comes back to his senses, the camera is turned back to selfie mode, with Frankenstein holding the camera from the front. "So?" Frankenstein hums, rubbing away a drop pooled in the slit with his fingers and bringing it to his mouth to suck around it. "What do you think?"

Raizel cannot string a proper phrase right now, forget an entire comprehensive sentence, so he lets his hands fall flat on the keyboard. 

**YOU** : h

Frankenstein gasps dramatically, clutching his chest. "Look, Ragar, I managed to make him horny! I told you he was a real person."

Raizel doesn't feel like a real person, and he's pretty sure he cannot be classified as one under a normal person's point of view, but that story would open so many cans of worms that his floor would be covered with them, so he says nothing. 

"It is... a single 'h'." Ragar says uncomprehendingly.

The camera is snatched from the cameraman's hands as the mode switches to selfie and Raizel is given a full view of Frankenstein's debauched face. "Sorry, Ragar doesn't understand internet talk. Then, I doubt you do either, but I'll still take your first baby keysmash as compliment." Frankenstein's eyes are so _blue—_ Raizel thinks he can drown himself with its depths. "Now, do you have anything to say to me about my performance?" 

**YOU** : You're beautiful. 

A blush rises to Frankenstein's face as he laughs disbelievingly. "God, Raizel, I can't fucking _believe_ you. But thanks," he hums shyly, preening under the compliment. "I can't wait to _wreck_ your politeness. You haven't forgotten, have you? _Next week_."

With how Frankenstein constantly reminds him, he really can't. He whimpers on the chair, feeling cold but having succumbed to fate's brutal act.

**YOU** : Yes, I remember. 

Frankenstein hums pleasantly, then gives him a soft smile that makes _everything_ worth it, even bracing out to the world he's isolated himself from for years. 

"I look forward to seeing you."

Or so Raizel tells himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything is moving too fast for this shut in... 
> 
> but nobody wants to know about raizel's gradual recovery to getting out of his room since we're all just horny here and im getting really tired of writing his dark room with nothing in it so nyoom next chapter is the Meet Up

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is [@tsunbrownie](twitter.com/tsunbrownie) if u ever wanna tell me anything over twit :3


End file.
